megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sapphire Knight
Sapphire Knight is a not very well-known member of the Megaman Team Community. He was first recruited into the Megaman Team Community as Neptune of the Cosmic Gladiators by Magnus Riujin, whom he knows in real life. =Profiles= Jase Presonality Simply put, Jase is what you would get if you combined the classic teenage male anime hero with a cold, calculative strategist. He finds amusement in the antics of those around him and will often join in. Weapons *Primary Weapon: Aqua-Marine- Aqua-Marine is a curiously named, recently discovered liquid that doesn’t contain any water, but acts as though it is a highly acidic form of water. Neptune can fire small globs of this substance in a circular rapid fire. *Secondary Weapon: Neptune Trident- Neptune uses his trident mainly as a melée weapon, but there is another use for it mentioned below. *Emergency Weapon: Ocean Tempest- Neptune channels through his trident the energy and substances needed to launch a twister comprised of both Salt Water and Aqua Marine. The result is a devastating acid whirlpool that can be used even on land. Jase Trivia *Jase is the thrid Neptune on the Cosmic Gladiators. *Jase believes that n00b hunting should be an Olympic event. *If a strategy to win a fight or complete a mission is needed, Jase is who to talk to. Just tell him what the goal is, what materials you have, give him a piece of cooked meat and a bottle of BBQ sauce and the plan will be done before he finishes eating. Jase Quotes *"You want a plan? Well, give me the details and some chicken drowned in BBQ sauce and it'll be done in 5 minutes." *"Watch your step now, you never know when you'll get into a fight you can't win." *"♫Oh I've got a lov-e-ly bunch of co-co-nuts, dee dee dee, and there they are, a=standin' in a row...♫" Roy Known as Kumosuman of the Dimensional Destroyers. Roy is loud, outgoing, brutally honest, and periodically seen as a fool. He has a tendancy to give people French nicknames and uses Japanese honorifics. To skrew with people's heads on first impressions, he'll introduce himself in an Engrish accent and continue talking to that person like that until he comes up with a good nickname for them, which is usually within an hour. He is considered to be very patient, but on the rare occasion that he does lose his temper, Roy goes off on a rant in German. He also idosyncratically ends his sentences with 'eh?'. Background Not much is known about Roy's past because he never really cares to bring the topic up, and, when asked, he'll simply change the topic or pretend his helmet's on too tight to hear. Weapons *'Doppler Crash/Doppler Attack'- Roy makes up to 5 copies of himself and attacks. *'Flute'- The flute is used to conjur up magic-esque attacks that can prove deadly to an opponent. Roy Trivia *At some point or another, Roy refers to himself as the 'Spider Apology', which is a pun on his name: kumo = spider, suman = apology. *Before becoming Kumosuman, Roy had a strong resemblance to the character 'Waka' from the game Okami. *Roy is very skilled at playing any type of instrument. Roy Quotes *"You clearly have screwed this one up, eh?" *"Du sollst sterben!" ("You shall die!") *"Finden Sie nicht auch zu Fuß zu erreichen! Ich habe ein noch etwas zu beißen den Kopf aus über!" ("Don't you walk away! I have one more thing to bite your head off about!") Category:Epilogue Characters